The present invention relates to the production of rare-earth transition metal magnets. Such magnets and a process for their preparation are described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,388, specifically incorporated herein by reference and commonly assigned with this application. The magnets made by such a technique have high coercivities, a magnetic remanence characteristic of isotropic material and exhibit good flux stabilities. Such magnets are in great demand in applications requiring small, light and strong magnets. Typical among the applications for this type of magnet are small D.C. motors and generators, multipole ring magnets for use in many areas including inertial instruments, loudspeakers, travelling wave tubes, magnetic bearings, brakes and clutches, and actuators and sensors in general.
In the production of small strong magnets, an important feature for the material forming the magnet to exhibit is a high degree of crystallographic alignment. It is this alignment that determines the degree to which the available microstructure dipoles participate in or contribute to the magnetic field produced by the permanent magnet.